youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shadiversity
Shad M. Brooks, better known online as Shadiversity (formerly I Am Shad or Shad), is an Australian YouTuber known for making videos about medieval culture and fantasy. He analyses the realism depicted in medieval fiction, especially major Hollywood movies, and deciphers if he feels that their castles, weapons, characters, and battles, among other things, are realistic to how things happened during medieval times. He is also an aspiring author who has a series of videos on creative writing where he'll make vlogs either discussing certain topics in that field or harshly critiquing writing samples that his fans have submitted into him. Personality & Personal Life Shad has an outgoing and humorous personality. His videos are often described as Infotainment or Edutainment because he's talented with both educating his audience of the subjects that he covers, but also entertaining them with a bit of humor as well. He has four kids, three boys and one girl, and a wife. After 12 years of work and deliberation, he decided to take the path self-publishing. He accomplished this goal on July 1, 2019 with his book, Chronicles of Everfall: Shadow of the Conqueror. Shad has a younger brother, Josiah, who is also a popular YouTuber. He runs the YouTube channel Jazza (formerly known as Draw With Jazza). Videos Medieval Creative Writing This is Shad's least frequent series, but still one of his most popular among his fans, which he started during July of 2017. As an aspiring author himself, and someone who has been writing stories for around 10 years or so, he started this series in an attempt to help those fans become better writers. The first video, How to Write a NOVEL, was simply an introduction to this series, going over the broad strokes on what it takes to become a writer and how difficult it can be. After that he made a video going through and ripping apart his first-ever manuscript, pointing out many of the novice mistakes that he made eight years before that video. This was to lead into a series of videos where he accepts submissions of writing samples from his fans. Before he did that, however, he wanted to show that he's just as harsh with his writing as he would be with theirs. In addition to those videos, he also occasionally makes videos where he talks about specific topics when it comes to creative writing. Books Shadow of the Conqueror (Chronicles of Everfall Book 1) On July 1, 2019, Shad released a fantasy novel called Shadow of the Conqueror the first book in the Chronicles of Everfall series. Who better to fight back the darkness of the world than the one responsible for most of it? Daylen, once known as the Great Bastard, the Scourge of Nations, Dayless the Conqueror, has lived in hiding since his presumed death. Burdened by age and tremendous guilt, he thinks his life is coming to an end. Unbeknownst to him he’s about to embark on a journey towards redemption where his ruthless abilities might save the world. Many battles await with friends to be made and a past filled with countless crimes to confront, all the while trying to keep his true identity a secret. Indeed, it might be too much if not for the fabled power awaiting him. Everfall is a world of perpetual day where the continents float in an endless sky. If one jumps from the continent they will fall for many hours before returning to the same place from which they fell. Skyships rule the air powered by shining sunstone and industrial darkstone. A legendary order of knights bears mystical powers which they use to hunt out the dreaded Shade, monsters that regular people turn into if trapped in darkness for the length of a fall. It is a world of enchanted swords, merciless monsters, mystical knights and hard magic, filled with tales of wonder and adventure. Trivia *Shad built a small, makeshift, medieval-style castle in his back yard for his children. He showed it off in a vlog-style video which also featured his kids, titled Meet the Shadiversity children and their castle. This page was created on November 4, 2018, by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Readers